Meeting Old and New People
by TomTechyGirl142
Summary: Kim crawford lives in san jose california but she used to live in hollywood fordia when she moved she had to move away from her best friends and her friend that was basically her sister what happens when that friend moves to san jose kim/jack jerry/oc


_Kims p.o.v _

_Go wolfs yeah yeah go wolfs I said sream shout spell it out go wolfs yeah yeah go wolfs_

_That's probably the last time im going to be doing that with the wolfs_

_Hey girls they didn't hear me _

_GIRLS_

_Ohh hey kimmy my best friend niah said were so close were like sisters_

_Hey niah-biah _

_Kimmy whats wrong you seem so sad niah said running over to me _

_I am sad why are you sad sweetie_

i-i-im moving

_WHAT no no no no no yo cannot be moing the team can't survive without you I ant survive without my sister _

_I'm sorry niah but I have no choice if I had a choice I would be staying in florida not going to California _

_Girls practice is cancel we need to hang out with kim before she leaves us forever niah said and then started crying after that I started rying while the girls were comforting us cause nobody is as close as us _

Present

Kims p.o.v

That was one year ago I said tearing up

Awww don't cry were all ere for you grace Kelsey Julie jack Milton jerry and eddie came in and gave me a hug

I still don't get it why don't you like anybody calling you kimmy Jerry said

Because you confused bimbo when ever someone calls her kimmy it brings back memorys of niah

Niah's p.o.v

Niah

Yes dad

Were moving

To

California I started sreaming and ran up the stairs to go pack

Once o was done I ran down the stairs

When

Tomorrow

Why new job as a the creater and ceo of a new fashion style true religion since your my family you and daughter you get the first fashion line and ceo of concords and new shoes stuff like that

do I get the first line of that to

of course you do

awesome Im going to tell the squad im going to miss them

alright

With The Squad

Girls im sorry to tell you this but im moving

Then why do you seem so happy

Im moing to alifornia te same place my cousin and kimmy lives that's why im happy

I promise I will visist and when I do kim will definetly ome with me I love you guys and always will

Get out of here and go to sleep tomorrow will come faster

Bye girls 143

2432

Tomorrow

Niah wake up were leaving

im up and im coming

someone seems happy you

got that right I am beyond happy

well then lets go happy

Jacks p.o.v

Jack come down here my mother said

Yes mom

Do you remember your cousin niah

Yeah I do

Well shes moving here and shes needs a place to stay while her parents are on a business trip and her house is being re decorated

I will she is always welcome here

Oh you thought I was asking you I was just telling you that as a heads up

Wow mom wow

Yeah shell be coming In like two hours so cancel your karate practice and help me lean u this house

Mom

Yes jack

What house is she moving into

shes moving in the seaford manor so she might be staying for a while

Okay that's cool but what about school

your not going in today

awesome

don't get to happy now go clean the master guestroom

I still don't get why I didn't get that room

Because I knew this was probably going to happen and you know how much clothes she has

She really does have a lot of clothes

Alright so go clean it out

Ughhhh

5 HOURS LATER

Im sooooo sore to much picking and placing and moving

Im tired that was a lot of cleaning

You cleaned I moed heavy boxes mom dot complain im going to my room to go to sleep

Okay have a good sleep

Thanks

Kim's p.o.v

Jack wasn't in school today and e never misses shool unless its for family so right now I'm going to his house to see if he's okay I walked up to his 5 story mansion and rang his doorbell and answer the door

Hi

Good afternoon Kim call me Anna

Okay Anna is jack home I was worried about him

Oh you can go see him he might be sleep though we were getting things ready is cousin is coming over and staying while her house is being redocrated

Ohhhh thank you im going to go see him now

Okay don't make to much noise

Ha ha ha were is Mark

He's on a business trip he'll be back tomorrow

Cool I'll see you later

Okay im going to sleep

Okay

I walk up to jacks room and walk in to see that hes sleep he looks so cute sleep you caught me I have a huge crush on him

I was getting bored just looking at him so I jumped on him and he groaned and squirmed trying to get from under me He still didn't open is eyes so I did the thing I have been wanting to do since I moved here I kissed him I didn't expect he kissed back he wrapped his arms around my waist I wrapped my hands around his neck we stayed like that for like ten minutes until we pulled away for a stupid thing called oxygen

I knew you had a crush on me

Well I should be saying that exact same thing to you

Kim I have always liked you ever since we first met and I have always loved you yes love you are beautiful smart tough and a softy

Jack I love you too you are smart funny cute and your protective to your loved ones and I love you

Kimmy I cringed at that

Sorry

Its okay

So kim will you be my girlfriend

Yes yes yes I would love to be your girlfriend and I kissed him again this time with more love and passion that soon turned into a full blowned make out about twenty minutes later m phone rang it was my mom

(Yes mom

Kim I need you to come home dinners almost ready

Okay im on my way)

Jack you have to let me go

Whyyyyyy

Because I have to go home

But I don't want you to leave

I have to I'll see you tomorrow at the dojo okay sweetie

Okay I love you

I love you too

I walked out and downstairs

Bye Anna I'll see you tomorrow

Bye kim

Niah's p.o.v

Niahhhh niah niah wake up

I woke up hat do you want cant you see im trying to sleep

Were here

What why didn't you wake me up lets go go go go

They all laughed

Stop laughing and help me get my stuff inside okay okay hey all started etting my stuff and bringing it out I walked up to the porch and rang the door bell

Aunt Anna opened it

Auntie I said as I ran up to her and hugged her

Niah if you don't let go your not going to have an aunt anymore

Sorry were is jack

I'll get him JACK BREWER GET YOUR BUT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW

COMING then I heard footsteps running down the steps

Jackie im baaaaacccccckkkkk

Niah wow you look so much better than you did 7 years ago when you were eleven

Thanks you don't

Thanks your so sweet

I know I am

Come give cousin Jackie a hug

Ughh if I must I said than walked to give him a hug

I missed you so much Jackie

I missed you too niah

Wowwww insulting you takes a lot out of you

You tired awww the wittle baby niah is tired

Keep saying that ill severly injure you

At least we know your temper didn't change im going to sleep night

Im going to sleep too oh and jack im going were ever you go tomorrow and when we get out of the car

Ugghhhh niah

Tomorrow jacks p.o.v

I woke up to the smell of bacon,eggs and, pancakes I sat straight up and did what I needed to do In the bathroom and went downstairs to see niah setting the table with two plates

Niah where is the other plate for mom

She went on a business trip she told me to tell you when you wake up

I sighed

Whats wrong Jackie

Nothings wrong sweetie its just shes always going on surprise business trips her and my father

I know how you feel its just so annoying not being able to see your parents for months ad weeks and wen you do see them its for like a day or two it just sucks

Yeah it does

Lets eat I have to be at the dojo round nine today

You still do karate I thought you stoped doing karate when you broke my wrist and it took like a year to heal

I did but my new friends showed me something and we live by the wasabi code

We swear by the light of the dragons eye to be loyal honest and never say die WASABI we said in unison

We laughed and then ate in a peaceful silence

When we were done I went up to take a shower and he washed the dishes

Niah's p.o.v

I guess he finished washing dishes and took a shower because he came I my room while I was putting on my red and black twelves I was wearing black true sweats a white true cami with a red sweater with my hair up and pink lip gloss red eye shadow and black eyeliner

Your lucky im dressed or you would have came in here while I was half dressed

Ewwwww are you ready

Yes ugly and were taking your car

Okay

Lets go we walked down stairs into the garage and got into his black merseties 2013

What are your friends like

You'll see just wait be a patient little duckling

Did you just call me a dukling

No he said with fear in voice

Thought so then we sat In a comfortable

Niah

Yes

What is your belt ranking

7th degree black belt

Your better than me

I know im better than you at a lot of things

Gloat all you want

I am cause its true

Lets just go were here

Don't forget you have to carry me on your back

Dang I thought you forgot about that

Nope I forget nothing

Apperantly he said we got out of the car and I hopped on his back while he took out his gym bag with both of our clothes in it

Lets go slow poke he started walking past a black dragons dojo falafel phils circus burger captain corndog sticky huns ect …..

And we got to a bobby wasabi dojo and walked in and he dropped the bag and took me into an office

Rudy

A short blonde man with a gi on turned around

Yes jack oh whos this lovely young lady on your back

Who you mean the Grinch for that I slapped him in the head

Oww that's niah my cousin she wants to join the dojo shes 7th degree black belt

Rudy gasped I have never seen someone better than you jack

Now you have I said with a smirk on my face

Shes a witty one she can definetly join

Thank you I said

No problem your gi will be here soon

Okay

Lets go outside I think the guys are here

Kims p.o.v

When I got into the doo nobody was here but jacks bag was here and then he came out with a blonde that looked a lot like niah I started tearing up then she looked all the way up and it was niah she looked like she was about to cry with a smile on her face and I could feel myself smiling like a idiot

Niah

Kimmy she spun off the side of jack waist and jumped and ran to me when se reahed me I gave her the biggest hug ever and we started squealing then we let go of each other ten held each tohers hands and started to jump around rudy and jack were looking at us like we were crazy

Oh my god niah I missed you so freakin much when did you get back and why are you here

I just got back last night

And you didn't text

I wanted it to be a surprise sew me and im here because my father made a new clothes line called true religion and is the ceo of concords you like my outfit that's what its made of

That's so awesome I love it

I do to and we sat down on the mats and started catching up and shared fashion tips and stuff like

Yo kimmy I turned around and so did kim

You actually let people call you that I said a little urt im pretty sure she heard it considering she looked paniced

No no no no no nobody can call me that but you

Jerry I told you not to call me that

Sorry chica who is the foxie lady standing next to you

That is my friend niah member the one I told you about yeah that's her

This sexy lady is her

Jerry I really think you should back off jack said with a worried look so did kim and rudy I just stood there with a disgusted look on my face

Uhh jerry is it he nodded back up

You don't want a slice of jerry pie sweetheart ill cut off a piece of jerry pie if you don't get away from me right now he sreamed and everybody laughed

He calls that his Columbian war chant kim said

WAR chant its more like Columbian baby chant

They laughed again

Don't worry jerry I wont do that maybe

Maybe

Oh you heard that you weren't suppose to

Niah kim said while trying to stop laughing

Yes kimmy

Do you still remember the cheer we did when I told the squad I was moving

You mean the lady wolfs

Yeah of course that was our favorite one

We should do it now show these fools what we got I am the cheer captain for the seaford whales

Cool lets do it

**AH HA AH HA I KNOW WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN AND YOU DON'T HAHAHAHAH**

**OKAY SO LEFT YOU ON A CLIFFY LIKE I ALWAYS DO FOR FIRST CHAPTER HAHA I KNOW THE CHEER YOUUUU DON'T SO NEXT CHAPTER OR NOT MAYBE IT'LL BE THE THIRD CHAPTER AS A FLASHBACK WHO KNOWS OH WAIT I DOOOOOOOOOO I AM SO HAPPY AND CANT WAIT TILL EPISODE 23 TO SEE IF THEY ARE ACTUALLY DATING I HOPE THEY ARE IF THERE NOT IM GOINNG TO PLOTS WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED MY CHAPTERS SORRY FOR MAKING SO MANY STORIES AT ONCE ITS JUST TO MUCH FREAKIN INSPIRATION GOING ON IN MY HEAD BYE TILL NEXT TIME PLEASE REVIEW OR REQUEST SOMETHING ILL MAKE IT INTO A STORY A ONE-SHOT TWO-SHOT OR THREE-SHOT YOUR LOVEABLE AUTHOR **

**LIAH BYE**


End file.
